Noefrach
Noefrach is the capital city of House Jameson and one of Duilintinn's six major urban cities. Name Origin Noefrach means "new heather" in the old Feadhainn Language. History Pre-Duilintinn Noefrach was first settled by isolated tribes in the Southern Mountains, affiliated with neither Feadhainn nor Waldren. Mostly keeping to themselves, these people defended Noefrach with their lives from any who would take it from them, knowing that the control over the Guardian River it granted them was their only bargaining tool to ensure these various empires left them alone. Only when the future king Sean promised to leave the Southern Mountains as a province separate from the rest of the kingdom, yet still benefitting from their mutual unity, would the citizens of Noefrach and their fellow mountain-dwelling kinsmen pledge their support to his quest. Modern Day Prior to House Jameson's founding, Noefrach was simply a large, bustling town centered on top of the Guardian River. Chosen for its existing size, accessibility to the rest of Duilintinn, and significant control over the Guardian River, preparations began in late 1602 to turn Noefrach into the capital city of Duilintinn's newest Noble House. Architecture Layout Noefrach is built alongside a massive dam that controls the Guardian River. Large ramps crisscross to the top of this structure, where a bridge allows people to come and go from the eastern gates of the city. These ramps are so wide enough for small shops and market stalls to line either side of the road, greeting passers-by with a tour of every creative good that Noefrach could possibly have to offer, and then some. Unfortunately, these ramps are prone to traffic jams, so people who are just passing through are better off crossing the river via the ground-level bridges for maintenance of the dam and going around the northern wall. After descending the ramps into the city, travelers find themselves in a large courtyard containing the government buildings, multiple lowered amphitheaters, and guild hubs of the Grand Troupe, Bards' Guild, and Artisans' Guild. Like the ramps, this courtyard is covered in pop-up stalls and small performances. In short, if you want the stereotypical House Jameson experience, the city courtyard is this place for you. Buildings House Jameson has a very distinct architectural style compared to the rest of Duilintinn, ascribing to neither the Feadhainn Era nor the Waldren Occupation styles of architecture. Unlike the neat, patterned stonework of Feadhainn or the smooth, polished buildings of Waldren, most of the architecture in the Southern Mountains is built from a variety of large rocks, all with unique shapes and sizes. Fitted together like a puzzle, this architectural style makes sturdy, colorful, textured walls, full of little divots and ledges to place trinkets, hang tools, and (most famously) plant candles, both inside and out. For support, wooden beams are used to outline doorways, window frames, and hold the long awnings of the roofs securely above. These beams are then covered in a thin layer of stone, which in turn is covered by moss to soak up House Jameson's near-constant rainfall and insulate the building below. Noefrach is easily the most famous example of this unique architectural style. Stone buildings packed together in a neat grid, with awnings that nearly touch their counterparts on the other side of the road, shading travelers from the rain as hundreds of colorful candles bathe the city streets with a warm, soft glow. The rain that isn't soaked up by the mossy roofs falls into a small trench in the center of the road, where it is eventually drained back into the Guardian River. Despite the crowded streets and constant humidity, Noefrach is most often described as "cozy" by both visitors and residents alike. The smell of fresh, damp moss over your head overpowers any feelings of stuffiness, while the shadows cast by these awnings dance in the light of hundreds of half-melted sticks of wax, planted like flowers wherever a stone sticks out of a wall enough to hold it.